LazyTown: The Movie/Credits
Opening Logos Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Maxresdefault (3).jpg LazyTown Studios logo.png Sesame-workshop-logo-2.jpg Clearwater Animation logo (1).png The Jim Henson Company logo.svg.png Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Access Entertainment Dune Entertainment and Sesame Workshop A Clearwater Animation LazyTown Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company Production A film by Magnús Scheving Starring Magnús Scheving Chloe Lang and Stefán Karl Stefánsson LAZYTOWN: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits THE END Directed by Magnús Scheving Mike Mitchell Screenplay by Magnús Scheving Mitchell Kriegman Christopher Miller & Phil Lord Story by Magnús Scheving Mitchell Kriegman Based on "LazyTown" created by Magnús Scheving Produced by Magnús Scheving Mitchell Kriegman Björn 'Bússi' Sigurðsson Sigurður Stefánsson Executive Producers Magnús Scheving Lisa Henson Brian Henson Director of Photography Tómas Örn Tómasson Animation Production Designer Paul Lasaine Live Action Production Designers Magnús Scheving Chris Renaud Senior Editor Sigvaldi J. Kárason Editors Hermann H. Hermannsson Birgir Páll Auðunsson Co-Producer Timothy M. Bourne Music by Mani Svavarsson Alan Menken John Debney Music Supervisor Bret McKenzie Costume Designer María Ólafsdóttir Starring Magnús Scheving Chloe Lang Stefán Karl Stefánsson Jason Bateman Zachary Gordon Jack Black Will Smith Seth Rogen with Julianna Rose Mauriello and Scarlett Johansson Bill Hader Tom Kenny Puppeteers Gudmundur Thor Karason Jodi Eichelberger Ronald Binion David Matthew Feldman Julie Westwood Tyler Bunch Peter Linz Ryan Dillon Matt Vogel Eric Jacobson Stephanie D'Abruzzo and Aymee Garcia Assistant Puppeteers Lisa Buckley Carol Binion Animation Art Director Michael Giaimo Live Action Art Director Snorri Freyr Hilmarsson Visual Effects Supervisors Claudia Meglin Robert Legato Animation Directors James Baxter Chris Bailey CG Supervisor Patric Roos US Casting by Ruth Lambert Stephanie Klapper, C.S.A. Canadian Casting by Coreen Mayrs, C.S.A. Heike Brandstatter, C.S.A. Canadian Casting Associate Anne Davis UK Casting by Michelle Guish Gaby Kester A''' '''Warner Bros. Pictures Presentation In association with Access Entertainment Dune Entertainment and Sesame Workshop A''' '''Clearwater Animation LazyTown Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company Production A film by Magnús Scheving LAZYTOWN: THE MOVIE Cast Sportacus Magnús Scheving Dyri Kristjansson Stephanie Chloe Lang Caramelphanie Julianna Rose Mauriello Robbie Rotten Stefán Karl Stefánsson Justin Theroux Sportacette Scarlett Johansson Jives Zachary Gordon Money-wasting Beggar Jack Black Police Officer Will Smith Mailman Seth Rogen Mrs. Meanswell Anne Dudek Mr. Meanswell Colm Hill Foster Mother Stacy Bendfeldt Puppeteers Ziggy/Haninn Gudmundur Thor Karason Stingy Jodi Eichelberger Pixel Ronald Binion Mayor Meanswell David Matthew Feldman Bessie Busybody Julie Westwood Trixie Aymee Garcia Stingy's Dad Eric Jacobson Stingy's Mom Stephanie D'Abruzzo Voice Actors Ziggy Gudmundur Thor Karason Haninn Owen Wilson Stingy Jodi Eichelberger Pixel Ronald Binion Mayor Meanswell David Matthew Feldman Bessie Busybody Julie Westwood Trixie Aymee Garcia Stingy's Dad Eric Jacobson Stingy's Mom Stephanie D'Abruzzo SportShip Brynhildur Gudjonsdottir LazyBot 1000 Bill Hader Ronald the Apple Worm Tom Kenny Thomas the Banana Dog Jason Bateman Ronald's Mother Tara Strong Ronald's Father Arthur Holden The Lazies Frank Welker Dee Bradley Baker Tom Kenny Rob Paulsen Additional Voice Actors TBA Cameo Appearances from the Muppets Elmo Ryan Dillon Kermit the Frog Matt Vogel Big Bird Matt Vogel Caroll Spinney Guest Star Cameo Appearances TBA Stunt and Dance Choreography Stunt Coordinator Bruce Blain Dance Choreographer Christopher Scott Stunts and Dances Performed by Conner Cowie Chad Crowchuck Elizabeth Irving Wonita Joy Fiona Loewi Oliver Mahoro Smith Jennifer Oleksiuk Blair Penner Brianna Raalf Stephanie Sy Artistic Supervisors TBA Storyboard TBA Editorial TBA Art Department TBA United States Live Action Unit TBA United States Live Action Second Unit TBA United Kingdom Live Action Unit TBA United Kingdom Live Action Second Unit TBA Canada Live Action Unit Extras Casting Andrea Brown Additional Casting By Blyth Nailling, C.S.A. Bernard Telsey, C.S.A. Tiffany Little Canfield, C.S.A. More coming soon! Canada Live Action Second Unit (reserved for MovieLover9000) Iceland Live Action Unit (reserved for MovieLover9000) Iceland Live Action Second Unit (reserved for MovieLover9000) In-House Puppetry Unit (reserved for MovieLover9000) Puppet Heap Crew Puppets Designed and Built by Puppet Heap More coming soon! Jim Henson's Creature Shop Crew Puppets and Animatronics Created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop More coming soon! In-House 2D Animation Crew (reserved for MovieLover9000) Clearwater Animation Crew 2D Animation by Clearwater Animation More coming soon! Film Roman Crew 2D Animation by Film Roman More coming soon! Rough Draft Studios Glendale Crew 2D Animation by Rough Draft Studios Glendale More coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew 2D Animation by Duncan Studio More coming soon! Powerhouse Animation Studios Crew 2D Animation by Powerhouse Animation Studios More coming soon! Chandelier Studios Crew 2D Animation by Chandelier Studios More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew 2D Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew 2D Animation by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew 2D Animation by Bardel Entertainment More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew 2D Animation by Toon City Animation More coming soon! Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew 2D Animation by Rough Draft Studios Korea More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew 2D Animation by Digital eMation More coming soon! Feitong Cartoon Crew 2D Animation by Feitong Cartoon More coming soon! In-House Stop Motion Animation Crew Coming soon! Screen Novelties Crew Coming soon! In-House CGI Animation & Visual Effects Crew Coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Coming soon! Industrial Light & Magic Crew Coming soon! WETA Digital Crew Coming soon! Digital Domain Crew Coming soon! Artem Ltd. Coming soon! Framestore Crew Coming soon! Double Negative Crew Coming soon! Rodeo FX Crew Coming soon! Technicolor VFX Crew Coming soon! Cinesite Crew Coming soon! Trixter Crew Coming soon! The Mill VFX Crew Coming soon! Moving Picture Company Crew Coming soon! Method Studios Crew Coming soon! Luma Pictures Crew Coming soon! Base FX Crew Coming soon! The Third Floor Crew Coming soon! In-House Stereoscopic 3D Crew Coming soon! Legend3D Crew Coming soon! StereoD Crew Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon ADR Voice Casting Johnny Gidcomb Loop Group Isabella Acres Susan Leslie Lola Wayne Villas Dave Zyler Ian Reed Kesler Ethan Jones Parvesh Cheena Lielle Blinkoff Jill E. Alexander Peter Oldring Emma Shannon Genesis Ochoa Jason Smith Will Ropp ViviAnn Yee Music Coming soon! Songs "Welcome to Lazytown" Written by Màni Svavarsson, Richard Scobie, and Dan Patrick O'Niell Performed by John Josep Snaebjornsson Courtesy of LazyTown Entertainment By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Chasing the Sun" Written by Colbie Caillat, Jason Reeves, & Toby Gad Performed by Hilary Duff Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Have You Never" Written by Màni Svavarsson Performed by Chloe Lang Courtesy of LazyTown Entertainment By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Carmelphanie's Song" Written by Alan Menken and Màni Svavarrson Performed by Julianna Rose Mauriello Courtesy of WaterTower Music By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "We Are Number One Written by Màni Svavarsson Performed by Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, and Arthur Holden Courtesy of LazyTown Entertainment By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Good to be Bad" Written by Máni Svavarsson Performed by Justin Theroux Courtesy of LazyTown Entertainment By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Bing Bang (End Title)" Written by Màni Svavarsson Additional Lyrics By Alan Menken Performed by the Cast Courtesy of LazyTown Entertainment By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "LazyTown Forever" Written by Máni Svavarsson Performed by Chloe Lang Backup Vocals by LazyTown Fans Courtesy of LazyTown Entertainment By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Soundtrack Available on WaterTower Music 2.png Special Thanks Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir Production Babies TBA Final Part of the Credits No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Prints by Kisspng-logo-font-deluxe-laboratories-inc-vector-graphic-5b76c821f3c9c6.5433162115345111379986.jpg Color by Technicolor logo.svg.png Fujifilm-9-logo-png-transparent.png 22A67736-0766-47CC-8BCE-18699155490A.png Eb5a736dced3c5e43f149fe751a7f55a 3x3.jpg SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Treatres.png Mpaa-logo.jpg 392338.png Copyright © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC, and LazyTown Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. LazyTown Entertainment Inc. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. In Loving Memory of Stefan Karl Stefansson (July 10, 1958 - August 21, 2018) LAZYTOWN: THE MOVIE Closing Logos LazyTown Studios logo.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:LazyTown